


Two Cups of Vienna

by LiviaKa



Series: Impasse [9]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom!Lila, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Whipping, mature scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaKa/pseuds/LiviaKa
Summary: Her invitation made him a bit shocked. It’s been years since they became some sort of officemate, and she decided to invite him to her house now? He thought she didn’t want to befriend him.He didn’t want to waste anymore time to think it through, so he answered, “Sure, but I need to make sure those jackasses don’t mess with my paperworks before we go home.”“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you,” she laughed.Huh, even his ‘threat’ made her laughed. Strange, but he liked it. Just a bit.
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Series: Impasse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Two Cups of Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Two cups of vienna....
> 
> ....for the sinners.

“I never knew you like long macchiato. I thought you prefer espresso, red eye, or black eye.”

Lukas was walking in the corridor towards his office room when Lila approached him from behind. She was wearing peach long dress with white roses pattern. A bright and beautiful sight compared to his other comrades of 11th precincth. They made his eyes burned everyday especially in the morning when they were the most hectic. But he tolerated her, so he decided to chat with her.

“That’s because our office only provide them. I have no other choices than to drink them with tons of sugar. Although I don’t mind not to drink any coffee and shoot bullets to whoever annoy me in the morning.” he said with enough pressure at the word ‘shoot’.

Lila chuckled nervously. She knew how Lukas acts everyday and she had became familiar with his attitude, so it didn’t surprised him if she was the one who calm him down when he was about to murder his fellow police officers.

“I didn’t find you for someone who is interested in coffee, to be honest.” he asked curiously.

Her eyes lighted up, “Oh, my father works as a professional barista at a restaurant nearby. So, he had been teaching me about it since I was little. If it doesn’t bother you, I would like to invite you to my house today to show you how good my knowledge is.”

Her invitation made him a bit shocked. It’s been years since they became some sort of officemate, and she decided to invite him to her house now? He thought she didn’t want to befriend him.

He didn’t want to waste anymore time to think it through, so he answered, “Sure, but I need to make sure those jackasses don’t mess with my paperworks before we go home.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you,” she laughed.

Huh, even his ‘threat’ made her laughed. Strange, but he liked it. Just a bit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homey and relaxing. Those are his first impressions of Lila’s house.

Sitting in her dining room, he could tell Desroses’s household really knew how to make their guests feel welcomed. Not too much furnitures and decorations. Although it was just the two of them in the house, he didn’t feel lonely because of the warm ambiance.

“Yes, because people often mistook them. The difference between cafe latte and flat white is just foam milk on the top of cafe latte. I personally prefer vienna.” she explained.

It’s been an hour they talked about types of coffee drinks while sipping to macchiato for him and breve for Lila. It was quite pleasant, he wished his workplace could had this calming atmosphere.

“So, you're a fan of milk and foam milk for your coffee?” he asked.

“You’re right. Although, not always. I mean, sometimes people associate light drinks with polite and sweet personality but I’m not really that type of person, truly.” she chuckled shyly.

Wait, what did he just hear?

Lukas awared that he tolerated her, and by ‘tolerated’ he meant ‘secretly liked’ her. So, he pushed her slightly to see her reactions.

“Never had someone to see your impolite and rough side before?” he asked while pulling himself closer to her, inch by inch.

She laughed nervously but he could tell she looked at his lips for a second. 

Good.

She didn’t move when he kissed her lightly on her cheek, so lightly like a brush of morning breeze. But he began to ask his own head if he just made wrong moves when Lila grabbed his collar to kiss his mouth roughly all of a sudden.

It was like he just awakened a sleeping lioness.

With such solid move, Lila sat on his lap and her hands grabbed his each sides of his head, kissed him roughly. She licked his lips and he let her so their tongues got entangled with lust, she even bit his lower lip. Lukas rested his hands on her lower back, squeezing it slightly. It felt like they were kissing for a whole day when in fact, it was just about three minutes.

Lila broke their kisses and asked, “Do you mind if we move to the bedroom?”.

"I’d mind if we don’t” he panted.

Seemed like he didn’t need his caffeine to make him stay awake tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying on his back on Lila’s bed, Lukas kept thinking how on earth he didn’t realize earlier that she could be an animal. A wild one. A predator, perhaps. He should’ve known since they were sort of close to each other. It excited him, completely.

While his mind wondering of every possibilities Lila might held, something caught his attention. On Lila’s desk across her bed, Lukas found a pair of daggers and a green vial with weird liquid inside. He scanned it through the moonlight to see its white greyish color. It could be some type of medicine, perfume, or ....

Just when he was about to make another guesses, he heard someone tried to turn the doorknob. He quitely put the vial to its place, rushed to lay on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt when Lila opened her closet door.

Wearing only cream lace underwear and white plain shirt with nothing underneath, he absolutely didn’t regconized the woman standing in front of him right now. She put her glasses on her drawer and sat on the edge of her bed. He could saw her porcelain skin reflected the moonlight.

“I should’ve prepared, but it’s better than nothing,” as she tied his hands above his head with his tie.

“I don’t want to disappoint you, but you need to beat the caffeine inside me,” he smirked mirthfully.

She smiled sweetly, so sweet he could still tasted his macchiato at the tip of his tongue.

She reminded him of baby’s breaths in his backyard. Pure and innocent. Yet what he saw and experienced now was the contradiction of them. Not that he complained, just he never thought the 11th precinct’s angel secretary was a literal hell angel.

“Shall we?” she asked dangerously sweet.

Lukas never begged. Ever. But perhaps tonight, it was going to be his first time begging for his dear life.

He shivered slightly when Lila touched his bare chest with her fingertips. Then Lila pulled a whip out of her back, she striked it against his chest with a sharp sounded followed by a sharper sting. It made his skin reddened and he could feel a slight pain.

He was about to say something but Lila made him choke on his words by touching his cock with two fingers. She began to stroke it, he wished he pulled his pant out earlier so there was no barrier between them. He tried to inhale but was followed with another strike.

She swang her whip again to leave more reddened skin on his chest. The burning sensation kept telling him to anticipate another strike when he felt her palm on his shaft. She fisted it with enough pressure but not enough to made his head throbbed with lust.

He needed more.

“I hope you’re not planning to whip me all night. As much as I like being tortured, there should be balance.”

Lila didn’t say anything, instead she loosened his belt and unzipped his pant. She grabbed his length, he could felt her fingers curled around it. When he thought she was going to give him a hand job, she swang her whip against his thigh harder, it made him hissed.

“Lukas, just lay there and watch, please.” she said without hesitation. Even her confidence didn’t match her usual persona at the office.

He watched as she lowered her head so it was exactly facing his cock. She began to lick it softly to see his reactions.

Lukas didn’t want to give himself in yet, so he just eyed her. Yet he felt his lips twitched upward a little. Oh, he enjoyed it.

Perhaps Lila saw his tiny smirk, she striked him again on his stomach, lightly this time. She inspected her punishments on him and decided to give him a little surprise. She swallowed his cock whole into her mouth, it made him jolt. She sure did take him by surprise.

She sucked and licked it, making sure Lukas didn’t move his tied hands from above his head.

He was enjoying it so much, he smirked seeing Lila worked him hard and harsh.

Then Lila pulled out to whip him again on his waist, near his cock.

Lukas felt his cock pulse with want. He wasn’t so sure it was because of the pain or the pleasure, or both.

Either way, he liked it. So much.

Lila striked him again to finally put his cock back into her mouth as she sucked and licked it continuously. He grunted lightly because he didn’t want to lose his sadictic persona. He could felt it hardened. He didn’t even realize she already unbuttoned her shirt. He spilled his seeds right on her chest and glistened her breast.

So fucking hot, he thought.

Lukas didn’t seem to mind it at all when she suddenly kissed his full mouth, made him taste his own seeds. Lila trailed her hands over his body and she pinched his nipple, causing him to moaned silently into her mouth. How long did she want to keep him tied up? He wanted to feel her body as well.

“Lukas, make me cum.” she demanded.

Lila pulled down her cream lace underwear and his pant so they wore almost nothing except their unbuttoned shirts. She sat on top of him, grabbing his shaft. She engulfed him slowly, he could felt her already wet. She started to move up and down.

Fuck, Lila needed to untie him right now. He wanted to touched her porcelain skin and feel her squirmed beneath him, but he also wanted her to fuck him mercilessly.

Lila kept moving her hips aggressively, making her slightly out of breath. His length hardened, he didn’t need to do anything else when he felt her cum all over him, Lukas followed.

She gave him a satisfied smile. Of course she was satisfied, she made him cum two times already.

“You did good, Lukas” she crawled off him and gave him a light brush on his cheek.

“I can do better if you untie me” Lukas said stubbornly.

There was something strange about Lila. His vision towarded her now was no longer white lilies and ribbon. It was red roses and spikes. Still beautiful, but dangerous. How did an innocent secretary like her fuck him mercilessly as if she was already trained for years?

“No, Lukas, behave. We’re not done yet.”

Lila sat beside him to pull out something from underneath her bed. It was a ten inch long stick.

Fuck, this was just the beginning.

Fuck, he loved it.

He was so glad he followed his gut to came here. All these lust and pain made him forget something important he needed to check earlier on Lila’s desk.

Well, it could wait. For now.....

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> A humble offering for all thirsty folks in PH discord.  
> Maybe next time I'll be able to write proper pegging!


End file.
